Allies and Arguments
by BitterRenegade
Summary: Challenge: Write a story which has Zero and Axton get into a glorius battle! Be it an actual battle with guns, glowy swords, and turrets, or a drinking contest, or even just them yelling at each other. Summary: Axton and Zero are arguing. Again. Pairings: Hint of Zaige


_Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands, sorry guys xD_

_Author's Note: Special shout out to Archangel's Blade! You know why. Anyways ladies and gentlemen, sorry I haven't been posting much lately. School started up, same with work, and it's been a bit difficult balancing everything out. Lame excuse, I know, but I AM trying to bring you guys more stories! :) Enjoy! Remember, **reviews are like candy**._

~*~  
Allies and Arguments  
~*~

It would be sufficient to say that Axton and Zero were pissed. At each other. For reasons unknown to most if not all of the other vault hunters. Of course, they all knew about the power struggle that the two men had. Axton was definitely their group's leader, his military experience helping him take control of each situation. Everyone found it easy to listen to him. Sadly, Zero was not fond of following orders.

Or at least, orders that involved him babysitting the youngest member of their group, Gaige. It wasn't that the assassin disliked the girl; it was just that he preferred to work alone. That, and the mechromancer had the worst luck the vault hunters had ever seen, and that was saying something.

Maya, Salvador, and Gaige sat with each other, watching from a safe distance as the commando and the assassin sent each other scalding insults back and forth.

"So… What're they arguing about now?" Gaige asked the older vault hunters around her, uneasy, tugging at one of her light brown pigtails. Salvador shrugged, fiddling with his weapon while Maya tried to appease the younger girl's thoughts.

"They aren't arguing about you, if that's what you think." The siren stated "I think the two of them are just being men."

Salvador snickered at that "Those two amigos just like to fight."

Maya smirked "They want to prove that they're better than each other. Like a rivalry, or something."

Oh, if only they knew what was going down between them.

"Please, have you ever even been with a woman?" Axton scoffed "I was married. That takes skill."

Zero crossed his arms "You are married no  
Longer, might I remind you.  
That tells me a lot."

"A lot about what?!"

"Your skills with women  
Are weaker than you believe.  
You cannot please them."

"…"

**"…"**

Not able to hear what the commando and the assassin were saying, the other three vault hunters chattered to each other in amusement.

"So, who do you think is going to win this one?" Maya asked casually, Gaige and Salvador looking thoughtful at the question.

"I think Zero's going to win." Gaige stated finally, shrugging "He's always pretty good at winning arguments with me."

"Chiquita, that's because you don't know how to beat him." Salvador told the mechromancer with a grin "My money's on Axton."

Maya leaned over "What're we betting?"

"I don't have any money…" Gaige mumbled, the other two pausing for a minute before nodding thoughtfully.

"Winner gets next loot chest." Maya decided, Salvador nodding in agreement "And I'm betting on Axton too. So if we win," she gestured to Salvador "two loot chests. We'll split them."

Gaige sighed "Why do you guys think Axton's going to win?"

"He's good at being a dick." "He knows how to fuck with people."

Looking up, the mechromancer shrank a bit when she saw Axton pointing at her while speaking unheard words to Zero.

"You know she's only eighteen, right?" the blonde man growled, lowering his hand.

Zero scoffed "And why does her age matter?"

"If you treat women so well, why do you act like an asshole to a teenage girl all the time?!"

"If I treat that girl  
Like she is just a child  
She will not grow up."

Axton smirked "And you think that you bullying her all the time is going to make her grow up? That's bullshit. I think you're like a little boy, picking on her because you like her."

**"…"**

"Am I right, or am I right?"

**"…"**

"Knew it."

"You constantly feel the need to fight with me because you feel I am more skilled than you."

Axton stiffened up, shocked at the fact that Zero was speaking a normal sentence, and even more surprised at the assassin's words.

"I am more skilled  
With four fingers than you will  
Ever be with five." Zero finished, walking away from the other man.

A few moments later, Axton stormed past the other three vault hunters, Salvador speaking up.

"Chico! What was that all about?"

Sending the shorter man an icy glare, the commando didn't respond and simply left the area. Gaige, Salvador, and Maya sat in silence for a moment before the mechromancer awkwardly spoke up.

"…So I guess I get the next loot chest, huh guys?"


End file.
